Dim-san!
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Hanya sebuah perkenalan singkat antara Dim-san dan Pemuda Penarik Gerobak(?). AoTaka (maybe). Enjoy Reading


**Disclamer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pair: AoTaka (maybe :3)**

**Warning : Boyxboy, gaje, absurd, typo dll**

**Enjoy Reading~**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

"Ah kau! _Dim-san_!"

Kening si '_Dim-san_' mengerut tak suka dengan panggilan dari orang asing dihadapannya."Kau siapa? Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Dim-san' dan menunjukku seperti itu?" ucapnya malas. Dia sudah terlalu jenuh hari ini. Menunggu sahabat masa kecilnya yang sedang berdesak-desakan mempertaruhkan setelan bermerek terkenal dengan harga semiring-miringnya. Dengan kata lain ia sedang menunggu seorang gadis 'Pesta Diskon'. Dan sekarang orang aneh berambut raven belah tengah memanggilnya '_Dim-san'_ sembari menunjuk tepat diwajahnya dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Are! Kau tak ingat kepadaku? Kejam!" seandainya pemuda didepannya ini adalah sosok pirang berbulu mata lentik pasti dengan cepat Aomine –_Dim-san-_ mengetahuinya.

"Kau Kise ya? Sejak kapan kau mengecat rambutmu? Oh ya sejak kapan juga kau jadi pendek?" tanyanya dengan tampang bodoh. Dia hanya mengingat orang-orang yang menurutnya pantas untuk diingat saja. Dia mengingat Kagami karena dia rival tertangguhnya. Dia mengingat Kise karena mahkluk pirang itu selalu saja mengajaknya latih tanding. Dan orang-orang yang berkesan lainnya, tapi kalau pemuda ini entahlah masuk ke dalam benaknya saja mungkin tidak.

"_Hidoi_! Aku bukan Kise-_san_, kau benar-benar tak mengenalku?" sekarang pemuda raven yang berdiri dihadapannya tengah merengek. Benar-benar Kise sekali.

Aomine menelengkan kepalanya, ke kanan-ke kiri. Seolah dia sedang membuka ulang memorinya siapa tahu orang ini pernah bertemu dengannya. Nihil. Memperhatikan pemuda ini dari atas sampai bawah sekalipun tak menghasilkan apapun."Maaf aku tidak mengenalmu." Dia mengangkat tangannya pasrah.

"_Mou_! Aku ini patnernya Shin-_chan_ tau!" pemuda raven itu sekarang mengecurutkan bibirnya.

"Shin-chan?" si biru menelengkan kepalanya kembali. Rasanya ia kenal dengan penggilan norak itu. Siapa ya?

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tau siapa Shin-chan!"

"Bisakah kau _to-the-point_ saja? Aku malas berpikir." Aomine menguap lebar punggungnya semakin merosot disandaran kursi yang ia duduki.

"Kazunari Takao." Sebuah cengiran bertengger dibibir tipis si pemuda bermarga Takao

Sementara disudut Aomine, pemuda tan itu hanya diam sesekali menguap karena mengantuk."..."

"Kau masih tidak mengenalku? Gezz!" si Kazunari Takao kesal sendiri. Ia mengacak surai kelamnya jengkel.

"Tidak." Sahut si lawan bicara enteng. Seakan kekesalan si pemuda didepannya bukanlah masalah yang patut untuk diambil pusing.

Pemuda manis didepannya mengacak surai ravennya lagi."Si Hawk Eyes dari Shuutoku!"

Diam sebentar, Aomine mendongakkan kepalanya seolah sedang menerawang."Ah kau! Aku ingat!"

Mata abu-abu itu berbinar, bibirnya melengkung keatas. Akhirnya~

"Kau si penarik gerobak itu kan?"

A-are?

"_Hidoi na_!" rengekannya semakin terdengar menyebalkan.

Si _tan_ mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya."Sudahlah, tak penting merengek seperti itu."_jeda."Apa maumu?"

Takao menelengkan kepalanya ke samping kiri."Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan ingin menyapamu. Itu saja. _Ne Dim-san_?"

"Jangan panggil aku '_Dim-san' teme_! Kau pikir kau cukup putih?" kesalnya, sungguh ia tak terima dipanggil 'Dim'.

"Secara kasat mata pigmen kulitku lebih putih darimu, _Dim-san_." Ujaran polos itu menusuk telak relung hati Aomine Daiki.

"Namaku Aomine Daiki, teme panggil dengan benar dasar penarik gerobak!"

"Apa penarik gerobak! Itu panggilan yang sangat kejam!"

"Itu cocok untukmu!" Aomine menyeringai meremehkan saat melihat wajah pemuda didepannya memerah karena kesal. Lumayan juga ia jadi mendapat hiburan gratis.

Takao mengembungkan pipinya."Dasar mahkluk _dim_, gelap, item, menyebalkan!"

Aomine melongo."Hei apa masalahmu." Dia tak terima dengan ejekan itu.

"Urgh! Shin-_chan_ jelek." Loh Shin-_chan_?

Aomine bangkit dari duduknya. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan pemuda ini."O-oi kau kenapa?"

**Bugh**

Tubuh tegap Aomine sedikit oleng kebelakang saat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu menubruknya."Huuuwee Shin-_chan_ jahat!" Takao memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangannya pada dada bidang Aomine.

Aomine mengerjab bingung. Mahkluk ini kenapa sih?"Hoi kau kenapa sih!"

Takao mendongak. Mata abu-abunya berkaca-kaca."Shin-_chan_ jahat padaku, aku ditinggal di mall ini sendirian." Oh Tuhan kenapa Aomine berdebar seperti ini."Ne Ao-_chan_ antar aku pulang!"

Mata abu-abu yang masih berkaca-kaca itu menatap memelas kearahnya. Sontak saja Aomine langsung memalingkan wajahnya."Ha? Apa? Mengantarmu pulang? Jangan bercan_tunggu panggilan norak apa itu!"

"Ao-_chan_ terdengar lucu untukmu ne, atau kau lebih suka aku panggil '_Dim-san'_?"

"Kau mahkluk yang merepotkan."

"Jadi mau mengantarku pulang?" mata abu-abu itu menatapnya kembali.

Aomine nampak sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu dalam benaknya."Baiklah."

"Tak kusangka Ao-_chan_ ternyata baik! Walaupun sangar." Takao terkikik geli. Pemuda biru ini membuatnya tertarik.

"Hei hentikan panggilan itu, _teme_!"

"_Ha'i-ha'i Ao-chan_!"

"Jangan panggil Ao-chan itu menggelikan!"

**THE END**

**A/N: Long time no see readerstachi! *peluk satu2* /ditimpuk massa. Apa kabar? *nyengir* a-anoo maaf baru nongol...huuwee saya nggak niat kabur dan membuat ff saya terbengkalai kok beneran deh...tugas saya banyak banget oh Tuhan. Tiap hari dapet tugas TwT**

**Ne, apa gaya penulisan saya agak berbeda? :3**

**kalo beneran beda mungkin gegara saya hampir tiap minggu bikin berita yang kalimat langsungnya terbatas dan banyak diskripsinya, saya jadi suka nulis diskripsi te~he~**

**ne? Ada yang mau review? Apa mereka tergolong crack pairing? Hehehe**

**mohon kerja samanya ^^**

**Salam kangen**

**RRNRd**


End file.
